Châtiment
by Loki-dieu-de-l'embrouille
Summary: Aprés l'évasion du trio du manoir des Malfoy, Voldemort les punit dûrement. Voici comment. Ficlette ultra courte. Juste une scène de torture...


Voila un petit lapin qui trottait dans ma tête depuis un bon moment, refusant obstinément de me laisser tranquille. Cet oryctolagus cuniculus (non ce n'est pas sale…) avait de longs cheveux blonds, un nez pointu, la fourrure blanche et de très beau yeux bleus…. Il ne cessait donc de tourner en rond sous mon crâne en murmurant des mots exquis "Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, torture, coups, Drago, souffrancccccccce…."

Que pouvais-je donc faire d'autre, moi, pauvre auteur sans volonté, que de traduire en mots, les idées et les images oh combien séduisantes que ce vilain léporidé faisait naître dans ma tête ?

Qu'a-t-il pût se passer après l'évasion d'Harry et de ses amis du manoir des Malfoys ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment Voldemort les avait punis ? Quel châtiment fût le leur ?

Pour être complètement honnête avec toi, cher lectrice/lecteur, il me faut bien reconnaître que torturer ce cher Lucius ne fût pas pour me déplaire tant que ça… Qui n'aimerait pas jouer avec ses longs cheveux blonds (en écrivant cet ficlette, c'est Jason Isaacs que je voyais, franchement, dites moi que vous ne trouvez pas Lucius sexy en diable dans les films ?) lui infliger milles sévices, le soumettre à grands coups de Doloris ? Mm ?

Voldemort, étant tout à fait d'accord avec moi, l'écriture de la présente histoire fût rondement menée. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, et peut être bien aussi, avec un peu de chance, pour le vôtre.

* * *

_"Pitié, maître, je vous en prie, pas mon fils ! Ce n'est pas sa faute, punissez moi maître, par pitié, épargnez mon fils, s'il vous plait !" _

Étendu au pied de son maître, Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait que supplier.

Immobilisé par un sortilège, il était condamné à regarder son fils souffrir et se tordre devant lui, incapable de lui venir en aide.

Lorsque Voldemort abaissa pour la seconde fois sa baguette et que les cris déchirants de Drago emplirent l'air, Lucius fondit en larmes et se mit crier le nom de son fils d'une voix brisé par le chagrin.

Voldemort, baissa sur lui ses yeux rouges et cruels, et le regarda sangloter, une expression de dégoût déformant sa fine bouche sans lèvres.

"Tu n'est qu'un incapable Lucius, et ton fils ne vaux pas mieux" Assena froidement Voldemort de sa voix sifflante. Il releva sa baguette. Les cris de Drago se changèrent en faibles gémissements tandis que le seigneur des ténèbres reprenait d'une voix vibrante de rage "Vous teniez Potter et vous l'avez laissé s'échapper. Il était ici, Lucius, dans _ta_ maison, et tu l'as laissé partir. Ton fils et toi êtes des imbéciles et vous méritez d'être punis pour votre bêtise" Ajouta-t-il, avant de faire un geste de sa baguette en direction de Drago.

"Nooon !!"

Lucius avait hurlé, d'une voix ou se devinait la folie toute proche. Le seigneur des ténèbres suspendit son geste. Un sourire cruel releva les coins de sa bouche.

"Tu aime ton fils n'est-ce pas, Lucius"

Susurra-t-il d'une voix douce, sifflante. Il agrippa les cheveux de Malfoy de sa main au longs doigts blancs et le releva brutalement. Le tenant toujours pas les cheveux il tira sa tête en arrière et fixa ses pupilles rougeoyantes sur le père de Drago.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Lucius. "Oui, je l'aime, je l'aime de tout mon être, je vous en supplie, ne le faites plus souffrir, s'il vous plait, maître s'il vous plait !"

"Bien sur que tu tiens à lui, Lucius. C'est ton fils, ta chair et ton sang. Et bien puisque tu l'aime tant, je te fais la faveur de te permettre de souffrir avec lui" Ajouta Voldemort d'une voix froide, tandis qu'il jetait Lucius sur le tapis, aux côté de son fils. Lucius prit son fils dans ses bras, le serra contre lui, le berçant contre son cœur. A demi conscient, Drago leva un regard chargé de souffrance et de terreur vers son père. "Papa…" Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible "Mal…papa, aide moi…"

Lucius, l'enlaça plus étroitement encore, les yeux brillants de larmes, embrassant ses cheveux, chuchotant à son fils des paroles apaisantes.

"Ho, comme c'est touchant" Railla le seigneur des ténèbres sans aucune pitié. "Rien de tel que la famille, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?"

Et il abaissa sa baguette.

Lucius hurla. Blottit dans ses bras, Drago hurla avec lui. Ils se tordirent sur le sol, sans que jamais Lucius ne lâche son fils.

Lorsque la colère de Voldemort se fut enfin calmé, après d'interminables minutes de tourments, il les abandonna là, recroquevillés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur jetant un dernier regard de dégoût avant de quitter la pièce.

"Vous êtes consigné dans cette maison, à partir de maintenant. Aucun d'entre vous n'en sortira plus sans ma permission"

La porte se referma derrière lui.

Lucius et Drago, restèrent où ils étaient, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, immobiles. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et que Narcissa se jette auprès d'eux, sanglotant leurs noms.


End file.
